


its a matter of trust

by Nerd_of_Camelot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider's Bad Parenting, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Trust, Vaginal Sex, only once tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot
Summary: “You’re sure about this?” Karkat found himself asking for, perhaps, the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.He felt like a broken record, asking the same question over and over just so that he could be sure. So that he knew he wasn’t pushing to far. Being too forward somehow.Below him, Dave blew out an annoyed-sounding sigh from where his head was pillowed on his arms.“Karkat, I swear on everything you hold dear, if you ask me if I’m sureone more goddamned time,I am going to scream.”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	its a matter of trust

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, first homestuck fic i've ever finished and i'm not surprised it was a) smut and b) davekat
> 
> so enjoy some healthy davekat smut
> 
> before i go though: the referenced child abuse bit is really brief and not gone into at any sort of length since kark doesnt understand the context of the scars, but yeah dave has scars from Bro
> 
> also: dave calls his junk a pussy a couple of times so just be on the lookout for that once the pov switches

“You’re  _ sure _ about this?” Karkat found himself asking for, perhaps, the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

He felt like a― what did they call it? A broken record? Yeah. ― broken record, asking the same question over and over  _ just _ so that he could be sure. So that he knew he wasn’t pushing to far. Being too forward somehow.

Below him, Dave blew out an annoyed-sounding sigh from where his head was pillowed on his arms.

“Karkat,” He began, maintaining his usual tone while still managing, somehow, to convey his irritation, “I swear on everything you hold dear, if you ask me if I’m sure  _ one more goddamned time, _ I am going to scream.”

“I.” Karkat began, then faltered and tried again, “Okay. I just―”

“You wanna be sure that I want this, I  _ know _ but for fuck’s sake, dude.”

There was something like an amused, maybe even affectionate, tone just under the usual flatness, and it reassured Karkat more than anything Dave had actually said so far.

Okay.

_ Okay, _ Dave wanted this. Dave was okay with this. Dave wasn’t changing his mind yet, and he probably wasn’t going to. If he did, well, Karkat would certainly know.

“Is it okay if I take off your pants now, or do you want me to wait?”

Dave made a mostly dismissive noise, “You can if you want, doesn’t make a difference to me when they come off.”

But there was a new, tense set to his shoulders that was all too obvious to Karkat from his place kneeling over his lower back, looking down at him. It may not have made a difference to Dave when they came off, but he was nervous.  _ Visibly  _ nervous.

So Karkat decided to wait just a little longer, leaning down and bracing himself on his arms so that he could kiss at the back of Dave’s neck, leading to the Knight tilting his head to the side a bit to give him more room. He was still wearing his shades. Karkat knew he probably wouldn’t be taking them off any time soon―not even for this. That was a level of trust they didn’t quite have, and he understood that. Dave didn’t even take off his shades for  _ Rose, _ so…

He trailed a few kisses up the exposed skin of the human’s neck, earning soft, pleased noises from him as he went. Unable to resist, he bit slightly at the thrumming vein he could reach, careful not to break the skin, and the noise Dave made stopped him in his tracks.

It was muffled, probably inaudible to less sensitive ears, but he heard it, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good noise or not. Somewhere between a whine and a gasp, and… And he went sort of stiff above him, worried, and Dave went stiff under him.

“... Don’t stop,” Dave finally uttered, “That felt really good.”

He took him at his word, relaxing to the best of his ability and resuming his kissing, chancing another scrape of teeth over the soft skin after a moment. Dave made the same noise as last time, but his hips hitched up just a little bit this time.

There was nothing else for it―this was the best response he’d gotten so far, so he’d just test his limits.

He lined his teeth up with that thrumming, pulsing vein and slowly applied pressure. Dave’s breathing sped up, as did the thrumming of the vein under his teeth. He didn’t stop, not yet. Just slowly added pressure until he felt the soft, human skin was just this side of breaking.

The Knight took a few somewhat ragged, deep breaths, holding terribly still beneath him as he maintained that level of pressure.

Then, slowly, he released the pressure, and Dave blew out a slow breath that was promptly cut off by Karkat snapping his jaws almost all the way closed and easily tearing trough the skin. It was like paper. So thin, so… Fragile.

And Dave cried out, hips arching up toward Karkat as his hands knotted in the fabric of the pillow case. He worried he’d overdone it, stepped too far, but the way that the tension melted out of the human when the reaction was over soothed him. Dave all but melted into the bed with a low, pleased noise that left his lips parted and if Karkat’s bulge wasn’t already putting in an appearance from what they’d been doing  _ before _ this, well, it certainly was now.

“... Do that again?” Dave requested softly, after a moment of silence during which Karkat carefully removed his teeth from the human’s skin.

And who was he to deny such a polite request?

He did it again, a little further down the human’s neck, closer to his shoulder.

Dave’s hips bucked up again, a strangled gasp turning into a  _ very _ pleased moan. Oh, yes, he liked that. He liked that a lot. And Karkat liked that he liked it.

He removed his teeth carefully, pulling back a tad to watch the blood flow from the torn skin. Dave made another low noise as he pulled back, and Karkat mostly ignored it. Seeing the red stain into the pillow under him, the collar of his ridiculous God-Tier shirt, satisfied some deep, rumbling part of Karkat. He wasn’t sure what part it was. Wasn’t sure that he cared.

He swallowed, taking a second to taste the blood left in his mouth. Deciding he quite liked it, he leaned down to lap up the rest.

Dave only sighed, sounding just a  _ little _ bit out of breath.

Yeah, now would be a good time to get rid of his pants.

“Lift up your hips.” Karkat ordered softly, and Dave obeyed on the spot.

He slid the human’s pants off of him and mostly ignored the way that Dave tensed just a bit when they’d finally left him. He resumed licking up the mess he’d made of the human’s neck, and Dave slowly relaxed again. Soon enough the bites scabbed over, and by then Dave had practically melted back into the bed.

Seeing as Karkat’s pants were pretty much beyond saving at this point, now was as good a time as any to ditch them, he thought.

Almost immediately after he settled back in, over Dave’s legs this time, his bulge decided the best place for it to be was smearing slickness up the inside of Dave’s thigh, and the contact made him hum pleasantly. Dave tensed a little at the first touch, then slowly seemed to force himself to relax again. Karkat returned his lips to the human’s neck, pushing his hands up under that ridiculous God-Tier shirt and carefully exploring the skin he’d been granted access to. Dave didn’t tense at this, so Karkat assumed whatever was under his shirt wasn’t near as anxiety-inducing for him as what was in his pants.

He felt smoothness before he felt anything else―smooth, silky skin so unlike his own. So soft and thin, so breakable. And then he began to feel scars as he pushed his way up higher. Crisscrosses of indented skin, some thin, some thicker. There were so many more than he would have expected…

Experimentally, he let his nails trail over one, and Dave breathed out a shaky sigh that he couldn’t pinpoint as being one hundred percent discomfort or pleasure. So he did it again with a little more pressure, and Dave made the same noise. This time his hips twitched ever-so-slightly, so Karkat assumed he probably liked it.

Seemed he had a thing for pain.

But he wasn’t about to give him any new scars if he could help it, so he just trailed his claws all the way down Dave’s back and revelled in the near-moan he got for his efforts. His bulge twitched and lashed at the inside of Dave’s thigh in response, and the human gave an almost startled noise, going tense again. Karkat could control it to some extent, could probably make the damned thing hold still if he wanted, but… He kind of wanted to know why this was such an anxiety trigger for Dave.

What was between his legs that worried him this much?

So he let it twitch closer, trailing his nails over Dave’s back again to distract him.

His bulge slid over something that was already slightly wet, and he blinked. Dave took a startled sounding breath, tensing up yet again.

He bit his lip and slid his bulge over the wet thing again, feeling… Lips? Almost like that of a nook…

Oh.

This was what made Dave anxious, then―this was a human vagina, the reproductive organ most typically associated with females of his species. If he had one, it meant that others of his species would probably assume that something was wrong with him, past what they likely thought because of his skin and hair and the constant presence of his shades.

Karkat found himself making a comforting, rumbling noise in the back of his throat, leaning back down to press kisses to Dave’s back. Dave tensed just a little more, probably at the sound, before slowly relaxing back into the bed and taking a slow, deep breath.

Unable to think of anything to say to comfort him, and knowing that if he asked Dave if he was sure again he’d probably get spin-kicked right off the bed, he nuzzled against his scarred back and said, “Thank you for trusting me enough for this.”

Dave’s response was to breathe out a weak chuckle.

Karkat let his bulge drag over the wet lips that were presented to it, smearing them with red that, thankfully, wouldn’t stain his skin the way it was going to stain the sheets below him. Seeing as he wasn’t bothering to control it, and instead focusing mostly on the tactile feedback from it and trailing kisses and his nails over Dave’s back, both he and Dave were just a little taken aback when the tip of his bugle slid past Dave’s lips and wiggled a bit.

Dave gasped, thighs and lower back tensing, fists clenching in the pillowcase. Karkat cursed softly, going just a little rigid himself.

“This okay?” He asked as it continued to wiggle and Dave sort of relaxed, though not completely.

“I.” Dave muttered before going silent again for a second, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m just. No one else has really. Touched me there before. And it’s freaking me out a little.”

“I’ll go slow.” Karkat assured him, almost on instinct.

Dave was quiet again for a second before uttering, “Thanks.”

Karkat didn’t acknowledge that he’d spoken, instead focusing on actually controlling his bulge. He let the tip slide upwards slowly, mixing their slick together and making things very slippery indeed. As Dave slowly relaxed, he let the tip of his bulge trail up, then down, then up again. When Dave was breathing normally and no longer clenching his fists, he shifted his weight to let a little more of his bulge slide past Dave’s lips.

This time, Dave didn’t do much more than take a tense breath.

Karkat continued to simply let his bulge stroke at the inside of Dave’s lips, feeling their combined slickness and occasionally encountering a small little bump that made Dave gasp. He guessed it was probably sensitive. He also continually encountered an indent that he assumed was probably Dave’s entrance. It seemed to be the source of most of the slick Dave was producing, so that would make sense.

Moving his hands to Dave’s hips, he carefully pulled on them slightly. Thankfully Dave took the hint and lifted them, adjusting his legs so that he was comfortable, which left him with his ass in the air and his face in the pillow while Karkat knelt behind him.

The movements had jostled their positioning just enough that more than just the tip of his bulge was between Dave’s lips, and he decided, eh, fuck it.

Dave seemed comfortable enough, and the addition of a significant portion of his bulge hadn’t bothered him, so…

He slid the tip into the indent he’d found, and Dave gasped quietly. All Karkat really registered for a moment was how warm it was.

Swallowing and rubbing at Dave’s hips, he slid further inside. Dave’s hole immediately stretched open to accommodate him, slick and loose and pliable.

“Shit,” Dave uttered, a little breathless.

“Should I stop?” Karkat asked, just to make sure.

“Don’t you dare.” The human replied.

So he slid further in, feeling Dave’s inner walls clench and relax around him until he was buried to the hilt and Dave was practically a puddle.

“Well,” Said the winded human, “That’s a first.”

Karkat could only make a questioning noise, a little distracted by how warm and velvety and soft Dave felt inside.

“Nothing ever goes in that easy,” He explained quietly, “I don’t think I’ve ever― I don’t think I’ve ever been so wet before in my life.”

Against his better judgement, that made Karkat muffle a laugh as he experimentally wiggled his bulge. Dave didn’t respond to the laugh, though, just muffled a groan and shifted his hips a little.

He drew his hips back a little, letting his bulge have free reign over what it did, and it set about twisting and flicking around almost immediately as he carefully moved his hips to increase the stimulation for both of them.

Dave’s muffled groans rapidly grew into barely suppressed moans, high and reedy, and Karkat had to muffle his own grunts and groans soon enough. Soft praises and encouragements left his lips in an almost never-ending stream that had Dave turned into putty under him aside from the backwards rocking of his hips to assist in the whole thrusting thing.

Dave, for his part, was pretty happy with himself for allowing this. For finally sucking it up and deciding Karkat, of all people, wasn’t going to judge him for having weird junk. He muffled moans in the pillow as he rocked his hips back, revelling in the feeling of Karkat’s bulge writhing and thrusting inside of him. It was such a new feeling―so far he’d only ever put his fingers and exactly one dildo inside of himself, so having something slick and soft and  _ moving _ inside of him was…

Well, he liked it. A lot.

He felt the familiar knot forming in his belly, heard his voice sprint up an octave or three, and unhindered his mind began to wonder if Karkat would have the presence of mind to pull out, or if he was just going to spill inside of him. If he didn’t pull out, well, first off,  _ hot, _ because despite his anxiety around his junk Dave was all about it getting filled up. Like,  _ seriously _ all about it. Secondly, no matter how much there was, it wouldn’t get him pregnant, which was hella.

But that just brought his mind around to the fact that trolls were expected to fill buckets, assumedly just two trolls in one go, and…

Haha.  **_Hot._ **

If Karkat didn’t pull out he was going to get filled up so far past what he was meant to have in him and it was gonna be  _ awesome. _ He was literally starting to drool thinking about it, noises leaving him unhindered now that he was distracted and seemingly only spurring Karkat on.

If he  _ did _ pull out, that meant he wasn’t going to fill him up, but he  _ would _ end up cumming all over him, and, well… Still hot.

Like, not to be weird or anything, but the fact that it would probably literally be all over him was appealing… If only because it would just serve to drive home the fact that he’d just let Karkat fuck his brains out.

“Hah,  _ fuck, _ ” He uttered aloud, “Karkat, I’m―”

Karkat let out a somewhat high pitched, chirp-like noise, muttering something along the lines of, “Me too.”

And just like that Dave’s climax came crashing into him, a choked off noise leaving his throat. He shuddered from head to toe, pussy spasming around Karkat’s bulge, and Karkat groaned. His bulge practically began to thrash as he thrust his hips a few more times, and Dave did his best to meet each thrust. And then Karkat faltered, buried to the hilt, and his bulge jerked hard within Dave’s still spasming hole.

And then he felt the liquid pumping into him swiftly, a gush coming with each twitch of Karkat’s bulge, and before he really even processed it he could feel how full he was. His mouth fell open to let him pant harshly, curling his fingers in the pillowcase as gush after gush flowed into him. And Karkat was panting as well, holding tightly to his hips, and all Dave could think was,  _ As if I’d try to get away. _

He stretched past the point of any normal person’s tolerance, eyes rolled back in his head, and couldn’t fucking  _ believe _ there was still more coming. But there was. And, fuck, anyone else would probably be in pain by now, but for him it just felt… Pleasant. Warm.

With one last harsh pant from Karkat, his fingers loosened their grip on Dave’s hips, and his bulge gave one last thrash and huge gush of liquid.

Dave continued to pant, relishing in the fullness. In the tiredness seeping into his bones. In the way his legs were starting to shake.

And then, all at once, Karkat seemed to snap back to himself.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” He cursed, “Sorry, I―”

Dave already knew what he was apologizing for. He didn’t even have to hear him say it.

So he just used one arm (an arm that, by the way, felt like a limp noodle) to grab Karkat by the back of the head and pull him down a little, effectively stopping him midway through a word.

“‘Kat, chill.” He muttered, “Feels good.”

Okay, so not exactly eloquent, but hopefully it got the point across.

“... It… Being filled with my genetic material feels  _ good?” _ Karkat asked, incredulous.

Dave hummed his agreement, “Like being full.”

Karkat was quiet for a moment, “... And you’re not the least bit mad I used you as a bucket?”

He hummed again, “Uh-uh. Was hoping you would.”

“... Is that a common human kink?”

“Exceedingly.”

Karkat seemed to relax a bit. “Okay, fair.”

As he said it, his bulge seemed to begin to slowly withdraw, and Dave clenched down on instinct. Karkat groaned. He groaned too.

But then the bulge withdrew and Dave was clenching down even harder to keep from letting all of that liquid spill anywhere. He only succeeded marginally, as a decent enough amount of it gushed out anyway, sliding down the inside of his thighs to stain the bedsheets.

Karkat made an odd clicking noise, carefully guiding him to lay down on his side. When Dave managed to peek his eyes open, glasses askew, he noticed Karkat looked… Oddly protective.

“... Okay, so.” Karkat said a little stiffly, “Admittedly seeing my genetic material leaking out of you like that is pretty appealing.”

“Cuz it’s proof you just took me to pound town?” Dave asked, squinting at him.

“Partially. And partially just because I like knowing I’m the reason that color’s on you.”


End file.
